Cuba (Fidel Castro)
Cuba led by Fidel Castro is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Cuba' Cuba is the largest Caribbean island. It was once inhabited by the Taino, or Arawak people, among others. Since its colonization in the 15th century by the Spanish, Cuba has been a key part of the New World colonies and a key strategic place in the Caribbean. Its prominence in the region, its economy and its proximity to the territorial United States have made it a prominent colonial and postcolonial nation through the Age of Discovery, the Latin American independence struggle, and the Cold War. 'Fidel Castro' Fidel Castro was the head of state of Cuba from the success of its Communist revolution to his retirement due to age and declining health in 2008. Castro headed one of the longest-lasting Communist governments in history, that still persists to this day. Communist Cuba remains critical in North American geopolitics, maintaining an icy relationship with the United States even after the Cold War ended, due in part to brinksmanship between America and Castro’s Cuba. 'Dawn of Man' Viva President Castro, leader, revolutionary, and creator of a modern, united Cuba! For years, your people were wracked with rebellion after rebellion; ever since the days of Marti, the land you love has been threatened with subjugation by thuggish despots. It was you, though, who awoke the fire in the Cuban citizen, you who formed a government after taking Havana, and you who reforged a nation in your own image. Times were often hard under your rule, especially after the collapse of the Soviet Union and the mass exodus of your people, but for all the problems it faces without and within, your country still stands proud and free. President Castro, the imperialists of the world threaten your dream and the dream of your nation. You must take command, el Presidente, and cast out those who would render your achievements ashes. Will you do so through force of arms, or will the Cuban dream make those conquests for you? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Destiny produces the man for the hour. The Cuban destiny has produced me, and I cannot help but wonder what destiny produced you. Defeat: Condemn me, it does not matter: history will absolve me. Unique Attributes Strategy Fidel Castro's UA means that Spies can be used to generate unhappiness, "Revolutionary Fevor", in enemy cities and unhappiness penalties are halved. Guerrillero is a replacement for Great War Infantry which sucks, because Plastics is available to research immediately after Replaceable Parts. However the unit can enter enemy territory triggering more unhappiness ("Revolutionary Fevor") for the enemy, can create a Rebel Camp to spawn barbarians, and when adjacent to anther Guerrillero it can cause attacking units to retreat. The Dance Hall gives off 1 Happiness and 15% Military Production when the slot is filled. Revolutionary Fevor gives Great Musician points too. It's a bit of a stretch but Domination may be the best choice. And remember ¡Viva la revolución! Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Teach our Freemen the Tobacco Trade The climate of our nation is perfect for growing tobacco, and the world demands its medicinal properties. We must encourage every landowner to place a tobacco mound in the center of their farm and to work it themselves, since the plant is to delicate for slaves. A little toil for the freemen will not hurt, and they will prosper. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Cuba *Player must have at least 3 cities *Player must have at least 15 farms Costs: *500 Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *+2 Gold for each Specialist *+1 Gold for each Farm *Gain a source of Tobacco (requires More Luxuries, if not installed you instead gain 4 Happiness) National Literacy Campaign Illiteracy is the scourge of our people, a whip held by those that would oppress the guarijros! We must declare this year to be the year of education and send out military literacy brigades to build schools, train teachers, and teach our people to read and write. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Cuba *Player must have at least five Guerrilleros Costs: *1000 Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Receive a National College in every city *Increased Unhappiness if a city's Science is more than twice its production 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now smoking your cigars and standing watch at midnight for counterrevolutionary activity. I fear the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TPangolin'': Concept, Map, Icons, Leaderscreen *''Neirai'': Lua, Decisions, Research *''Uighur_Caesar'': Compilation *''TarcisioCM'': Icons *''Superwaffle:'' Pedias *''Kramer and Ekmek'': Unit Graphics Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Cuba Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III